Coffee's For Closers
by Attack.On.Waffles
Summary: Punk!Cas meets Nerd!Dean in a cute coffee-shop AU thing with a fun twist set in the third person pov
1. Chapter 1

**Hmm…. I've just kind of been playing around with most of my fics lately, and I have a ton of weird ones like this on my laptop that I still need to upload. Basically, it's Punk!Cas meets Nerd!Dean in a cute coffee-shop AU thing with a fun twist set in the third person pov. I hope ya'll enjoy it!**

 **-Elizabeth**

Cas' head shot up at the sound of the bells as the door of the small coffee shop opened. The shop usually didn't get visitors at ten thirty on a Wednesday. It was close to the campus of the nearby college, so students usually came around for a little pick-me-up between classes, but most people were either _in_ class right now, or sleeping in because they didn't have class. That had been mostly why Castiel had signed up for this particular shift. It wasn't that he was lazy… He just mostly hated people.

Well, that's what he thought until the boy with the Star Trek t-shirt walked in. Tall and handsome and _really athletic looking_ , he was a good three inches taller than Castiel. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans with a hole in one knee, and a black Star Trek shirt under a beaten, ruddy leather jacket.

"Hello." He said, plastering a shit eating grin on his face, "My name's Dean."

"That's nice." I say, repressing the urge to roll my eyes. "Can I get you anything, or are you just here to sight see?"

"Well," he replied smoothly, looking me up and down, his gaze resting on my spiky black hair and many tattoos, "There certainly is _quite_ a lot to see."

I grin back, refusing to get flustered, "Yes, these decorations took me forever to set up, aren't they great?"

"Amazing." He says, not moving his gaze from my eyes.

"Hey, Cassie, you gonna sell him a coffee or keep flirting all day?" Gabe says from behind me. Unlike me, he's dropped out of college and now owns the shop. "Come on Cassie." He says, walking past me and slapping my ass on the way by.

I roll my eyes, looking back to Dean, who's face is a little flushed, "So, seriously, you want a drink?"

"Yeah, um, caramel latte, and… one sec…" He opens up his phone and scrolls as if looking for a text message, "Here, um a 'pumpkin spice latte with two pumps of caramel'."

I grin, "Coffee for the girlfriend?" I ask casually

"Don't have one." He replies, seemingly disinterested.

I nod, making the coffees, pretending not to care, and trying to ignore the small flare of hope that I feel at the words. I hand him the coffee, and he hands me a few bills.

"Thanks, Cas." He winks at me and walks out the door.

I look down at the money in my hand and notice that that's not the only thing Dean gave me. On a scrap of paper, in messy scrawl, he's written several words.

 _Call me? 508-786-3235_

 _-Dean ;)_

 **A/N: So, with this story, I've decided if I get 3+ reviews, I'll update a new chapter. If not, I might drop this story altogether, I mean, I don't want to write this if ya'll don't want to read it.**

 **R &R**

 **\- ily, Elizabeth**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I really appreciate it! I wasn't expecting anyone to review so fast, to be honest. I'm glad to write again, but I was busy mourning on the 17th, it marking 1,000 days since mcr broke up. It still hurts…**

 **Anyway, here's the next chapter! I hope you guys enjoy it!**

 **-Elizabeth**

" _Dean Winchester_ gave you his number? _The_ Dean Winchester?"

"That's what I said." Replied Cas, rolling his eyes.

Meg smiled, putting a hand over her heart sarcastically. "My, my, would you look at that! Little Clarence all grown up!" She wiped away a nonexistent tear.

"Can it, Masters." He flopped on the couch. They were in Meg's basement. Well, actually, her bedroom, which covered the expanse of the basement of her house where she lived with her parents, who were only home in the 'wee hours of the night', according to Rowena, Meg's sister.

The only reason Cas was at her house was because she was one of his best friends, and had _far_ more experience than him in the field of dating and romance. So, naturally, he called her the minute his shift was over to ask _her_ opinion on the situation.

"He's in my art class." She said, sighing, "And not only can he not draw a straight line with a ruler, he's one of the most attractive individuals I've ever seen."

"Tell me about it." Cas sighed, rolling his eyes and relaxing into the cushions.

Meg sighed, "You want my advice Clarence? Call him, but not right away. In a relationship, you always need to act like _they_ like you more than you like _them._ " She frowned, "You always need to be willing to walk away," She explained, "And, no matter what you do, _never, ever_ , let him know he's got you wrapped around his finger. Even, and _especially_ if you're totally smitten with him." She smacked on her gum loudly, "Now who's ready to get wasted and play some Assassin's Creed?"

"You, clearly." Castiel said, rolling his eyes, "I don't drink, and I don't really like video games."

"Well, you need _something_ to help you blow off all that pent-up aggression."

"Whatever."

"I'll get the beer." She winked.

Cas rubbed his eyes, sinking deeper into the couch.

 _Why did this have to be so hard?_

 **A/N: So, I'll be posting another chapter tonight. I hope ya'll like it so far. Spoiler: Dean and Cas are going to go on a date.**

 **R &R**

 **-Elizabeth**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, here's the next chapter, as promised. It's like 3am, and I have a long day tomorrow, so thanks to Netflix, Tumblr, and Instagram (and my own procrastination problems, I guess), I'm screwed to hell. Fun.**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

 **-Elizabeth**

Cas bit the inside of his cheek nervously, tapping his foot to the music. Meg was driving him to the park, where he was planning on meeting Dean. It was his day off, and it had been two days since he'd met him. Cas sighed, shoving down the butterflies. He could do this. Deep breaths. In, out. In, out. In-

"Are you lamaze breathing?" Meg asked incredulously.

"It helps." Cas said, not opening his eyes. He was wearing a black leather jacket that his all his tattoos, black jeans with one hole in the left knee, and combat boots. He bit his lip ring and furrowed his eyebrows in nervousness.

"Seriously, Cas, just, _chill_." She sighed, "You're making me stressed just being near you."

"Vicariously?"

"Yeah." She shivered, "I don't like it, so stop."

"Okay." He said, grinning a little.

She pulled up, "Okay. We're here." She smacked him, "Go get 'em, tiger."

"Shut up, Meg."

"Okay, Clarence." She ruffled his hair, which she knew he'd spent almost 45 minutes on, and practically shoved him out of the car and peeled away, yelling, "Call me to pick you up!"

He brushed himself off and straightened up, looking around. Not seeing Dean, he walked to the closest park bench and sat down with his legs crossed under him, and started doodling on the back of his hand with a pen he always kept in his pocket.

"Cas?"

Cas looked up at his name, and, seeing Dean looking back at him, stood up so he was at eye level with him. "Dean."

"That's my name, but you can refer to me as god."

"Whatever," Cas said, "Let's walk." He turned around, and said over his shoulder, "And don't you think for one second I missed that Battlestar Galactica reference."

He could hear Dean chuckling as the other boy fell into step beside him. "You know, you're not so bad, Cas."

"Not too bad yourself, Winchester."

Maybe hanging out with Dean wouldn't be as bad as he thought it would be.

 **A/N: So, did you guys like it? Please R &R… I'm not sure when I'll have time to work on this again, because I really need to give my other stories some attention. P.S.- I don't have a beta, and I never have, for any of my stories really, so please, if you find a mistake, don't get too pissed, okay?**

 **-Elizabeth**


End file.
